


Merlin(BBC) High School AU

by JayBirdWryter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdWryter/pseuds/JayBirdWryter
Summary: This story is an AU for the Adventures of Merlin. A modern high school AU. We follow the adventures of our favourite sorcerer Merlin, as he meets the blonde prat Arthur and ends up as his 'friend' after saving his life. Uther remains a powerful ruler, not of Camelot the Kingdom, but instead of Camelot Manufacturers. Gaius is the old uncle who took Merlin under his wing, when the young warlock decided to move away from his mother, and into a big city. Morgana is good friends with Gwen, but unfortunately, is Arthur's sister. The Adventures of Merlin, or, The Atrocious Amount of Homework and Arthur Merlin Now Has to Deal With.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 17





	Merlin(BBC) High School AU

### 1\. Merlin saves the Blond Haired Prat

Merlin woke up to the screaming of a furious Gaius.

“What the bloody hell do you think the time is??”, He shouted, his face turning red.

Ah crap, Merlin thought to himself. The first day of high school and he was already late. “Sorry Gaius”, he muttered and rushed to shower. He threw on the first shirt he saw, and grabbed a piece of bread on the way out. “I promise this won’t happen again”, he said, apologetically, as he left the house. 

Fucking bloody hell, now he’d have to run. Or not. A grin spread on his face and he whispered an enchantment underneath his breath. A moment later, he was standing in an empty classroom. He rushed to his class, entering just as the bell rang. Phew, that was close. 

He preferred sitting at the back of the class, but a rowdy group of boys had made themselves at home there. So he chose the next best spot, and plopped himself down next to Guiniviere, “Hello Gwen, mind if I sit next to you?”

“When have I ever said no to you Merlin”, she said, giving him a polite smile. Loud roar of laughter came from behind them, causing them both to turn.

“Sorry mate, but that’ll teach you for trying to trick Arthur Pendragon”, a blonde haired bloke shouted. He caught Guineviere watching and immediately looked away. 

“I wonder who that fellow is”, Merlin thought aloud.

“Haven’t you heard? He’s the new kid. Had to join, since this was where his dad studied.”, Gwen replied. “Apparently his father is this huge business tycoon, and is grooming Arthur to be his successor.”

Interesting, Merlin thought to himself. He had an experience with people like that, always thinking they were better than others, and being arrogant arses.

The first few classes flew by rapidly. Merlin never bothered paying attention, because he could just magic himself to remember. It was soon the dreaded PE lecture. No matter how much magic Merlin had, none of it could ever help him with his physical strength. He was always doomed to be the weakest one. 

“Alright then! Everyone line up!”, screeched the coach. Merlin quietly lined up with the rest of the boys. He didn’t even have Gwen to talk to, she had a different class. Somehow, he ended up next to the blonde haired prat. He didn’t bother nodding even a hello to Merlin, who was deemed unworthy of his attention. The exercises then started. It was quickly obvious that Merlin was absolutely useless at it. Arthur kept complaining for a new partner, but he was stuck with Merlin, ‘the scrawny stick’.

It was during one of these instances, that Merlin noticed a change in the air. He felt something dark at the edge of their school. He murmured an enchantment, and heightened his eyesight. He saw someone standing, holding a staff, and speaking. The staff started to glow. Merlin’s eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. A bolt shot out across the field, heading right for Arthur. He turned just in time to see it hit him. Only it didn’t. The next moment he was lying on the ground, with a boy lying over him. He immediately shot up.

“What the hell!?”, he shouted in confusion.

Merlin got up, “You could say thanks, you know.”

“What the bloody hell!”, Arthur shouted once more. “What the hell was that? Who the hell are you? And why the hell were you on top of me?”, he glared at Merlin.

“I don’t know what that was. I’m the one who saved your life by shoving you out of the way, And I deserve a bloody thanks.”

The next hour was a blur, parents being informed, teachers panicking, even the police had been called. Gaius had arrived, frantically asking if Merlin was alright.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry Gaius, no-one got hurt”, he tried reassuring him. Gaius was not convinced. “Really Gaius, I’m fine”, he said once more. “Though, I might not be the one you should be worrying about”, Merlin added, nodding his head in the direction of Arthur.

“The Pendragon boy? What about him?”

Merlin pointed to a spot at the edge of the school, “I felt a magical presence over there, and even saw someone. I was the only reason the prat wasn’t blown to pieces.” His expression then turned serious, “Gaius, someone used magic to try and kill a student.”


End file.
